While searching for an image, a user may provide a search request via text input. Then, in response to the search request, search results for images that are possible matches to the desired image are displayed.
Some systems allow a user to submit a sketch of an image and attempt to locate the desired image based on the sketch. For example, a sketch of a circle (e.g., a round shaped object) may result in images for a ball, a circular building, a flower, furniture, food, etc. being returned.